So You Think You Can Win?
by LoveTheBoyWithTheBread
Summary: "Hello, and welcome back!-So you've been chosen, have you?-It seems that the chances of you being drawn-were oh, so very few." The 74th Hunger Games characters. Poem.


**Disclaimer-I shamelessly got the title from "So You Think You Can Dance". And I don't own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Hello, and welcome back!  
So you've been chosen, have you?  
It seems that the chances of you being drawn  
were oh, so very few.

Yet here you are. I wonder how  
you're going to fair in these Games.  
So you think you can win?  
It's time to call the names.

Glimmer, girl of District One,  
you think you've got a chance?  
It appears to me you're beautiful  
and the sponsors will take a second glance.

Marvel, tell us why you're special;  
why you chose to volunteer?  
Clearly you didn't say your name,  
thinking the end would be near.

And big, tough Clove who acts so strong,  
twirling your gleaming knives.  
You went into these Games, thinking  
you'd only be _taking_ lives.

Cato the killer who thinks of none.  
You can kill a child with your eyes.  
But each time you take a life,  
a little more of your humanity dies.

And then there's Tannidy, so underfed,  
everything about you screams "ill!"  
You can't be going into this thing,  
thinking you'll get even one kill.

Raccond the wise, with your sparking brain.  
You could wire a bomb in your sleep.  
But I know that you're still wondering  
if you've gotten yourself in too deep.

So good with directions, Salacia, dear.  
So why do you wish you were more?  
You wonder if it would have been a better path,  
had you stayed back in District 4.

Hadrian is thought of as only strong,  
but you don't regret how you chose.  
You're glad you stepped up to the plate,  
no matter which way the ball goes.

And Haddock the fox, sneaky and sly.  
You'll survive just by your wits.  
And you'll take on the guise of the genius,  
even if it's not one that fits.

Turin, you've been overlooked, it seems.  
You hang your head in shame,  
almost as if you already know  
that you've lost this deadly game.

Normetta is nowhere near normal.  
You act like you've been through it all.  
Perhaps when your time finally comes,  
you won't even feel yourself fall.

And nothing screams "lacking" like Ambrose.  
Why do you not even try?  
It's almost as if you've come to these Games,  
actually wanting to die.

Elahney can be quite a shocker.  
You can hide and climb and flee.  
But sometimes even the most evasive,  
can still be felled like a tree.

Here's a strong one, Yassenamite.  
The bane of all who come near.  
But if you can't get your hands on an axe,  
what do the others have to fear?

Gavreya has trouble with instinct.  
You always seem to guess wrong.  
Perhaps whoever tries to kill you,  
won't make the pain last too long.

Napier tends to be a little bit flighty.  
You will jump a mile at the slightest sound.  
Let's just hope the next time you scream,  
Another tribute isn't anywhere around.

Freegian just wants to run.  
But could you ever escape your fate?  
You could try to evade it forever,  
but your destiny refuses to wait.

You refuse to be forgotten, Jethrone.  
You swore that you'd really be drastic.  
If you want to be remembered you'd better win,  
or at least do something fantastic.

Rellima is waiting to finish this.  
You think that you know how it's played.  
When Death comes knocking at your door,  
it won't be for a second delayed.

And then there's Jerodin the wicked.  
You think that the Games are all fun.  
But when it becomes your turn to fight,  
I'd wager that all you'll do is run.

Rue's just a cute little child.  
You want to get back home so much.  
You crave to stay far away  
from death's cold, icy touch.

And Thresh, you're described as a monster.  
But you've got a plan and will prevail.  
It doesn't matter if they think you're not smart;  
you simply refuse to fail.

Katniss, the girl who was on fire.  
Is that really love in your heart?  
Would you truly do anything to win;  
even if the boy who loves you must depart?

And last but not least there is Peeta.  
You're in love, and that's a dangerous game.  
But now you will never be forgotten,  
all of Panem will forever know your name.

I wish the utmost luck to you all,  
even if only one can win.  
And now that we've introduced the players,  
let the Games begin!

* * *

**A/N-Hope you liked it. I took some liberties with names and everything.**

**Please review :). **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
